For Us
by NessaYume
Summary: Haru says he won't swim for another person.. But how true are his words? Inspired by my Rin and me looking at AMVs.


**A/N: So, my friend and me were looking at AMVs of Haru and Rin (we'll be cosplaying them together at the next con as well as doing a photo shoot, I believe) and I got a tad inspired to make this for her. So, in dedication to my Rin. **

**~For Us~**

"Haru.." Makoto's smile lingered in his mind's eye as his voice faded in his ears. Memories from their conversation weeks ago shadowing his thoughts. "I understand, Haru." Why was Makoto such a great guy?

With a groan, Haruka stood from the tub, water rippling around his legs and trailing down his torso. He had made a promise to meet everyone else. A promise he had absolutely no place to break. Not after.. "Haru." _that_ smile.

Haruka dug his hands into his pockets as he walked into gym. The school was having a dance that he hadn't wanted to attend. However, he found himself agreeing to go with the guys as a group. How could he say no.. To that smile?

"Haru!" He looked up to see Nagisa waving dramatically at him. To his right, Rei sat watching the blond. But on his left, blue eyes met green. Then, he smiled that sad smile and Haru had to look away.

"Haru, I'm glad you could make it." Makoto was saying to him. He just nodded in return, swallowing the lump in his throat. He could _feel_ that smile still directed at him.

The dance continued on. They sat there in jeans and their matching Swim Team jackets they agreed to wear together. He didn't think he could have agreed to come if it had been formal wear. Nagisa was entertaining them with his animation. Rei continued to blush and fumble over his words as the blond teased him endlessly. Haruka just watched, thinking about the pool just outside.. Until Makoto smiled again. The smile that made guilt eat at his insides.

"Well, well, well.." They suddenly heard. Haruka felt the chills go up his spine as his body stiffened. His eyes widened the slightest big as he watched the others. "Look who is here."

"Rin!" Nagisa was greeting eagerly. "Gou!" Rei just sat there, nodding in his greeting. But those green eyes flickered to him, checking his reaction worriedly. Slowly, he turned his head to the left to see Gou standing there in her own matching jacket, Rin by her side in a casual t-shirt and jeans as well. His red eyes were zoned in on Haruka, his sharp teeth showing as his lips were pulled back into a smirk.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" He continued to smirk, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Rin! You promised to be nice!" Gou said as she smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"I'm just playing, Gou." Rin said casually putting his arm around her shoulders as if he hadn't a care in the world. Haruka's eyes thinned out into a glare at the act.

"It's fine, Gou." He said simply.

"It's Kou! And it's not fine!" She jumped instantly. Haruka looked away.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked, ignorant to the tension around him. Rin straightened his head and looked at his old friend.

"Crashing the party, of course." He explained with a laugh. Haruka's fingers tightened around his bottle of water. Red eyes caught the slight movement and narrowed at the action, "Something wrong, Nanase?" He asked, his voice tight.

Haruka was about to instinctively shrug it off and once again ignore Rin's actions.. But that smile was flashed at him, and the guilt inside him made his stomach turn. "Yeah, something is wrong. If you want us to stay away from you so bad, why do you keep coming around us?" He spoke tightly before he even thought about it.

Rin's arm fell from Gou's shoulder as her and Nagisa let out a gasp of surprise, Nagisa's shocked, "Haru?!" lingering in the air for a moment. Rin regarded him with disdain as he himself refused to look away first.

"Now now, we're all friends here!" Nagisa was trying to defuse.

"Yeah, we'll settle things at the competition, right Rin?" Haruka said, shocking everyone, especially himself. Rin's shock melted first and as he smirked, he jumped forward, grabbing his arm and tugging him to his feet.

"No, we'll settle this now." He said threateningly, pulling Haruka as he turned to walk out to the pool. The others moved to follow, but Makoto held his hand up.

"No, let them." He said, _that_ smile being the last thing Haruka saw before he was tugged outside.

"Come one, Nanase. Let's do this." Rin was saying, tugging his clothes off one piece at a time. Haruka followed suit, his speed wavering between not wanting to participate right now vs wanting to be in the pool.

"If you insist." Haruka said as he stood there in his swim trunks, facing Rin.

Rin turned and lashed out at him, gripping his forearms tightly. Haruka's body was jolted with the initial force and his mouth parted slightly with a small gasp.

"That's right, I do insist. It's time I put all that training to use and show you a true swimmer!" He cried. Haruka sighed.

"Is that really all this is, Rin?" The red head scoffed and let go, swinging his arms into a few stretches.

"You're boyfriend is watching." He said bitterly, nodding to the window they could see Makoto through. Haruka looked down.

"He's not my boyfriend." He said evenly. Rin sneered at him.

"No? But you let him fuck you, didn't you?" Rin hissed again. Haruka turned shocked eyes up to his face. "That's what I thought." He turned to face the pool.

"What do you care?" Haruka found himself challenging. Rin stopped dead in his tracks, his body slowly turning back to face him. "You _left_." He finished.

Rin stood there, shell shocked. He was at a loss for words now that Haruka was actually fighting back. And worst of all, he wasn't denying his relationship with Makoto. Haruka sensed his weariness, and uncharacteristically decided to push farther.

"That's right, Rin. _You_ wanted that race! _You_ took it to heart! _You_ walked away. _You_ refused to speak to me again. _You _ran away and _left me._" He growled out, panting heavily. "So, if this is what you need," He motioned around them at the pool and situation, "to feel better about yourself, I'll bite. I'll push you to feel what it's like again. I'll be your scape goat. Blame me for all your problems. Fact is, you'll never beat me, because _I _swim for _myself_, and I'm happy that way." He finished.

He watched Rin stand there for what felt like hours. Red bore into blue, and Haruka stood his ground. It seemed as if Rin wouldn't say a thing, but Haruka couldn't back down.

"But, I want you to swim for me." Rin's voice finally carried. Haruka was about to ask what he meant, but he suddenly felt himself being tossed into the cool water by a pissed off looking Rin. The red head jumped in after him, and before he could breathe, Haruka felt himself being pushed into the side of the pool. "Not only will you swim for me, you will live and breathe for me." Rin ground out.

Haruka opened his mouth to reply, but found his words being swallowed as a pair of lips captured his own, Rin's tongue diving between his parted lips instantly. Haruka struggled instinctively in his confusion, but Rin pressed forward, pushing his hands down so they couldn't do any harm. Then reality of what was happening set in.

Rin was kissing him. As he stilled, Rin's hands moved to grip the wall on either side of Haruka and he pressed his body forward. Haruka groaned at the contact and felt his fingers tangle themselves into crimson locks before he was even aware that he was reciprocating the kiss.

Haruka ran his tongue over sharp teeth, pushing himself back against the hard body before him. Rin growled and moved to trail kisses down his neck. Haruka's head fell back and his eyes fell upon the stars above him as he shivered in Rin's arms.

This is what he had wanted for so long. As a child, he had fallen for his friend. He had known Rin felt the same. They had talked about it and even shared a few innocent kisses after their team won the tournament. But then.. Rin couldn't bare to be second to Haruka and after his loss, left. Years later, Haruka ended up falling into Makoto's bed. He wanted to love his best friend, he did. He had tried. But then Rin came back.

"_It's ok Haru.. I understand. You love Rin, and I love you enough to let you go."_ Haruka closed his eyes as he let go, wanting nothing but to feel Rin in his arms.

He felt his chin being jerks back down and his eyes met stubborn red. "Are you thinking about _him_?" Rin asked angrily. "Are you thinking about _him_ while _I'm_ doing _this_ to you?" He growled, gripping Haruka's erection through his swim trunks. Haruka groaned and his eyes rolled back as his hips moved forward.

"No, I'm thinking about how I want to do _this_ in return." He replied, gripping Rin in the same fashion. The red head wasted no time in shoving Haruka's trunks down before gripping his stiff member and stroking. His own were being pushed down with fumbling hands

Rin lifted Haruka's feet up over his shoulders, the trunks keeping his thighs closer together. He roughly shoved two fingers into Haruka's body, causing the other teen to cry out on pain. Tears sprang to his eyes, but he held them back as the fingers held still and lips captured his own in a passionate kiss.

Only Rin made him feel this way. Made him feel the fires in the pit of his stomach, and the longing deep within his soul. Rin poured gas on his flames, daring them to grow as he basked in the glow.

The fingers inside him began to move slowly, scissoring and stretching before brushing along his prostate.

"Ah!" Haruka cried, breaking the kiss as his head fell back. Rin smirked and hit it again with more force, causing his back to arch and his body to press forward. "Just do it already, Rin." He panted.

Not needing to be told twice, Rin removed his fingers and lined himself up with the willing entrance. He pressed in slowly, but steadily, wanting to help Haru push past the pain, but cause no damage.

Haruka quivered and whimpered as Rin sheathed himself, a show the red head enjoyed immensely. Once all the way in, Rin held still, knuckles turning white as they gripped the edge even tighter. Both panting hard.

"Move." Haruka ordered soft yet firmly. Rin obliged immediately, his own long moan releasing at the relief of moving withing Haruka's tight walls.

Haruka leaned back against the wall, supported by Rin and the water around him. He concentrated on relaxing his muscles. Slowly he eased into it, pushing back into Rin gently. Rin groaned again and let go of the wall with one hand, wrapping it around Haruka's waist as he picked up speed.

Fingers dug into Rin's shoulders, leaving crescent shapes in their wake. He started to work his body against Rin's the best he could with his swim trunk hindrance. But they pressed on. And once Rin pushed against his prostate again, Haruka cried out. His nails shifted on the slippery skin, raising red welts in their wake. His back arched as his body tried to get more, and Rin pushed harder.

Their pace picked up again, and Haruka was lost in the sensations. The way that Rin's hard organ dragged against his wall and slammed into that spot to make him see stars. The weightlessness of his body as they were supported by the water that lapped around them in waves from the motions. The hand that crept around, trailing light finger tips over his lower back before gripping his own neglected cock, tugging it in sync with their thrusts.

Rin's groans were coming out steadily now, mixing with the splashing of the water on the side of the pool. Haruka found himself wrapping his arms around Rin tightly, his head shaking back and forth as his senses went into over drive, a firm, "That's it Haru, cum for me." washing over him.

Then, he was crying out a breathy, "Rin!" as his head fell back, and he formed a deeper arch, shooting his orgasm into Rin's hand and the water.

"Haru!" Rin gasped in return, his own body shuttering as his orgasm shook between them.

They remained still, catching their breaths as they took in what had just happened. It was Haruka who recovered first, "I still won't swim for you." He couldn't help but say as he lifted his eyes to his new lover. Rin looked shocked, but recovered soon, a cocky grin spreading over his face.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to take you home and pound the lesson into you." a spark ignited in his eyes, lighting a similar one in Haruka's.

"You can try." He challenged, Rin dragging him into a slower, yet equally passionate kiss.

_'I won't swim, live, and breathe for _you_, Rin.. But I will swim, live, and breathe for _us._'_

Makoto sat at his spot at the table once again as Gou took the seat next to him. He had seen Rin toss Haruka into the water and kiss him before he walked away to where he was now. He didn't need to see past that.

"It was sweet, what you did for them." Gou was saying gently, not wanting to trample on his own feelings. He smiled the same smile that haunted Haruka.

"Yeah, well, I just like to see my friends happy. Even if it's not me making them happy." He explained. Gou smiled knowingly, but Makoto looked up to see Nagisa forcing Rei to dance with him. The bluenette was blushing like mad. It wasn't that he was a bad dancer, no, he was actually quite skilled. But the blond always made him a fumbling mess.

Makoto smiled at the sight and Gou sighed, "Are you plotting them next?" She joked. But Makoto just smiled back at her.

"Maybe." He admitted, and they both laughed.


End file.
